


To Breathe Your Breath

by InkStainsOnMyHands



Category: Buzzfeed - Fandom, Buzzfeed Unsolved
Genre: (but not really?), Demons, M/M, Paranormal, Possession, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainsOnMyHands/pseuds/InkStainsOnMyHands
Summary: “Shane, you dick, stop -”A deep, animal-like cackling spilled from Shane’s maw. His neck craned so his face was in full view of of his companion. When his eyelids snapped open, Ryan stared into inky blackness. “Sorry, Shane isn’t available at the moment,” the creature responded through a cruel grin.





	To Breathe Your Breath

**Author's Note:**

> So, I promised I was going to write a Devil/Demon!Shane fanfic based on a head canon that was going around. I'm still writing it, but it has taken a life of its own. So, because its going to be different and significantly longer than I had planned (therefore, taking a million years to write), I provide this short thing to appease the fandom - not that I'm assuming anyone in the fandom is actually waiting on me to write anything (???). 
> 
> Anyway, I wrote possessed!Ryan, so time for some possessed!Shane. 
> 
> If anyone is curious, this house _is_ actually based on a [real place](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tyFXK-TkQAk).

The farmhouse was severely imposing, towering above decaying Missouri land, overlooking a field of dying wheat and weeds. Daggers of cracked paint dangled from the stained, once-whitewashed walls. Each window had so much filth fogging its glass panes it was difficult to see into the confines of the abandoned building. The front door barely clung onto its hinges and would scrape against the frame at the slightest breeze. 

Even if the former home was not haunted, it definitely played the part. A heavy shutter crawled down Ryan’s back. 

Shane whistled next to him. “And I thought Waverly was spooky.” 

“Yeah, uh - this place definitely takes the cake when it comes to creepy houses,” Ryan responded. 

He made halted paces towards the entrance, though every instinct he had screamed for him to turn away and never look back. Each step lit his nerves and sent unpleasant tingles up his legs and into his rapidly beating heart. 

Ugh, he couldn’t wait to leave. 

\---

The Shadow Man, as the previous owners called the entity infesting their former house, had not made itself known for several hours. It would not respond to the flashlight, nor did it set off the EMF-detector. Out of curiousity, Ryan played back a sampling of their audio, but heard only lonesome static. As far as they could tell, they were utterly alone. 

Ryan would have been disappointed if not for the immense relief washing over him. 

Shane, on the other hand, was not done having his version of fun. As infuriating as it was, Shane lazily laid upon the dusty floor of the attic, the supposed epicenter of the haunting, and taunted the entity with name-calling.

“Come on!” he chided. “The least you could do is possess me!” 

Ryan felt his hackles raise and the hair on the back of his neck stand straight. “Shane! Are you insane? What’re you doing?” 

Then, silence…

...followed by the sound of air rushing into Shane’s lungs. Suddenly, his back bowed unnaturally. His limbs grew rigid. The lines of his visage drew inward, as though he were in pain. 

Ryan’s heart leapt into his throat and his lungs burned for more air. The tight grip on his camera slipped due to the sweat that had pooled on his palms. His legs itched to run; he was only rooted in place by the last tethers of jaded disbelief he had left. “Shane, you dick, stop -” 

A deep, animal-like cackling spilled from Shane’s maw. His neck craned so his face was in full view of of his companion. When his eyelids snapped open, Ryan stared into inky blackness. “Sorry, Shane isn’t available at the moment,” the creature responded through a cruel grin. 

Ryan flew down the stairs, passed the living room, and into the parlor. The moment he dove for the door, a deep, reverberating laughter filled the room. Heavy footsteps echoed behind him, one by one, but he did not dare turn around. He concentrated his efforts on opening the door.

It would not budge. 

Ryan pushed, pulled and banged against the door. He was one step away from clawing at the wooden barrier when a hard, warm weight settled on his back. A pair of arms wrapped around his torso in an almost affectionate manner, though it was far from comforting. Lips pressed against the back of his neck in a mockery of a kiss. 

“Leaving so soon?” it murmured against his skin, imitating his friend’s voice expertly. “The fun’s only started.” 

Ryan responded with a whimper. 

“Oh,” the demon cooed in his ear. “Don't be afraid, my dear Ryan, I won't -” it used its immense strength to turn Ryan around and push him against the door with little effort, “ - hurt you.” 

Ryan screwed his eyes closed. He wouldn't look into the soulless pits where Shane's eyes should have been. 

The demon forced Ryan’s chin up with his index finger. Instinctively, he opened his eyes, only to look down at Shane's nose, ears, mouth, neck - anywhere but his eyes. 

“Y’know,” the demon began slowly. “I have no desire to hurt you. While many of the fallen are petty, jealous creatures, I'm not. I don't hate humans, even if I think they're beneath me. And, my oh my, how pretty you would look beneath me.” 

The very thought of such a creature touching him _like that_ sent a bout of disgust to his stomach. He began to quake. 

The demon laughed. “How’s about it, Ryan? Be one of my consorts?” 

“You're disgusting,” Ryan growled beneath his breath without much thought. The moment his lips touched the last word, he regretted speaking. 

It tsked. “Oh, oh, oh, Ryan, if you want to throw stones, we can certainly break some glass, hmm? I'm not the one with all those fantasies about someone I consider a good friend.” 

“What’re you talking about? I don't -” 

“Oh, yes, you do,” it purred. “You haven't exactly been forthcoming about your desire for Shane, have you? No, you'd rather wait in the dark, until he's asleep, so you can stare at him as you touch yourself. Makes it easier to fantasize, doesn't it?” 

Ryan felt his cheeks grow warm and a cold shame take his collar. “Stop!” Ryan’s demand came out more as a plea than anything else. 

“And those fantasies about him taking you against your will?” the demon laughed. It pressed itself against Ryan to imitate intimacy. Against the sensitive shell of his ear, it whispered, “I could help with that, just force you to take Shane’s cock right here, on this door. How does that sound?” 

Despite himself, the demon’s purr sent shivers down Ryan’s spine that pooled in his groin. Such a natural reaction to external stimuli did not overshadow his fear, however. 

“Oh!” the demon exclaimed as he made a step back. Another garbled chuckle erupted from him. “Doesn't seem like Shane likes that so much? He’s rattling his cage something fierce.” 

Ryan felt his heart drop, the weight of it like a stone. Dread seized his insides. Tears formed just beneath his eyes. “He - he heard?” 

“Every. Word,” the demon emphasized. 

Ryan’s tears rolled down his cheeks. Everything inside of him felt like it had shattered, splintering beneath his flesh and bones, piercing him everywhere. The pain of it was indescribable. 

He had thought he had known fear. It had been a companion to him all of his life. But, this - this was unlike anything he had ever experienced. This terror was of something tangible: losing Shane's friendship. 

Losing his laugh, his smile, his jokes, his unrelenting skepticism. Losing his comfort, his warmth, his concern. Losing long drives, eating terrible fast food and taking small, unsatisfying naps together. Losing him. 

Ryan fell to his knees. He covered his mouth, as if it could somehow hold in the sobs that shook his chest. 

The demon followed him down on one knee. “Oh, no need for the dramatics, little Ryan,” it chastised. The demon took hold of the meat of his upper arms and led Ryan back onto his feet. “I was just having some fun at your expense.” 

Ryan eyes flitted to the creature’s. How those black orbs managed to look soft, apologetic, was something he didn’t think he would ever understand. 

The demon used Shane’s thumbs to wipe the tears from Ryan’s cheeks. “Shane hasn’t been quite so forthcoming with you either, but I’ll let him speak to you about that.” The demon glanced toward the living room window. “Well, it’s getting late, I’ll let you both go. You’re more than welcome to return if you ever change your mind about becoming a consort of mine.” It winked. 

Ryan reeled. His thoughts raced a mile a minute, but he wasn’t given much time to gather them as Shane slumped forward. The shorter man caught his friend before he hit the ground. Regardless of how his arms strained against the dead weight, he refused to let go. 

“Shane!” Ryan cried out. “Shane! Come on, man, please wake up.” 

Shane came to with a groan. His eyes, beautifully clear and hazel-colored, blinked up at him. Suddenly, he startled and jumped back. “We gotta get out of here!” 

Ryan couldn’t agree more. He turned, opened the door, and raced out of the house. Shane was in hot pursuit behind him. 

They ran as quickly as their legs could carry them down the deserted dirt driveway. When they reached the car, they hadn't the energy to open it's door. Instead, they pressed their backs upon the metal exterior and slid down. Their legs and lungs burned with overuse. 

Shane took Ryan by the shoulders and pulled him to rest against his side. 

“Never again,” Ryan said through his panting. “Done with demons, forever, fuck that place, fuck demons -” 

Shane interrupted Ryan’s tirade with a gentle kiss to his temple. The gesture of affection cooled Ryan’s nerves, leaving him numb to everything but the elation that bubbled in his chest. 

He was okay. 

They were okay. 

Ryan reached out for Shane’s free hand. He laced their fingers together. 

They were together.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments validate my existence! :D


End file.
